


How to Train Your Kitten

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Herding Cats [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Piercing, Public Nudity, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe comes home after some time away and celebrates with his Kitten at home and at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Kitten

Joe was exhausted, physically and emotionally, by the time he struggled out of the airport with his baggage. He had flown back to his family home for his father's funeral – they hadn't seen each other for years but despite the bad blood he was the only living relative and sole heir. So not only did he need to go to the funeral, but he had ended up knee-deep in the legalities of wills and bequests and taxes and everything else. Now he was finally home, but he still had to get out of the airport, find a cab and check up on the guys at the store, assuming he even still had a store after leaving AJ and Corey in charge for a week…

He stepped out into the cool night air and was astounded to see his car parked across the road with a very familiar young man in the driver's seat. Lucas leapt out as soon as he saw him and waved. When he crossed the road his luggage was taken and stowed in the trunk and his lover guided him in to the passenger seat. Lucas got back in and leaned across to kiss him gently.

"Sleep, Joe," he said. "I'll wake you up when we get home."

The next thing he knew they were pulling into the underground garage of their apartment building and Lucas was guiding him out of the car and into the elevator. As soon as they were inside Lucas lead him to the couch and then grabbed some soup from the kitchen, where it had been simmering while he was out. He gave it to Joe along with some fresh bread and a beer. He ate hungrily, but left the beer unopened. Lucas curled up next to him and chatted about the week he'd had, the things that had happened at the store and other inconsequentialities. When he was done Lucas snuggled into him.

"Let me look after you tonight, Joe," he said quietly. "I can run you a bath if you want? Or we can just go to bed. Whatever you want. Of course if you're feeling up to it I do have a welcome home surprise for you," he added with a mischievous grin.

Joe pulled him close and held him for a while, feeling all the stress of the past week simply drain away. He kissed the top of his head gently.

"Thank you for this, Kitten," he said. "It was just what I needed, but what I need most is you, so I think you should show me whatever you have planned."

Lucas smiled happily. "Cool. Go and get undressed and get comfortable on the bed, Joe. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right out."

Joe stripped tiredly, letting his clothes fall haphazardly to the floor and not bothering to pick them up. He crawled on to the bed and leant against the headboard.

Lucas sauntered out of the bathroom, a wicked grin on his face. He shook his head fondly and picked up Joe's clothes, folding them and putting them on a chair. Then he knelt in front of Joe on the bed.

"Just lay back and let me show you something," he said. He nuzzled Joe's soft cock until it began to harden and then took it in his mouth. Once it was hard he rubbed his tongue against the underside and Joe arched off the bed.

"What the hell was that, Kitten?" he gasped.

Lucas laughed and stuck his tongue out. "I got a piercing, Joe," he explained. "Do you like it?"

Joe growled. "Get back here and finish what you started, Kitten."

"That's not all it can do, Joe," he teased. He triggered the mechanism and took Joe's cock back into his mouth. He pressed against the underside again and Joe cried out.

"Oh my God," he moaned. "It vibrates? Where the hell did you get that?"

"Isn't it amazing what you can find on the Internet?" Lucas asked with a smirk. Then he swallowed Joe's cock again and proceeded to take him to the edge and hold him there for several long minutes. He waited until Joe was incoherent and practically sobbing with pleasure before scrubbing his new piercing along the slit in Joe's cock. Joe screamed his name and shot his seed into Lucas' mouth. Lucas swallowed it all and made sure to lick Joe's cock completely clean, making him moan and writhe every time the vibrating piercing caressed his sensitive cock.

"Enough," he growled, pulling Lucas up to kiss him. "Much as I enjoyed your little surprise I think you're getting far too cocky, Kitten. Perhaps I should take you to The Dungeon tomorrow night and remind you of your place?"

"Yes, please, Joe," Lucas sighed. "I've missed you, Master." Joe laughed and swatted his ass before pulling him close to sleep.

As soon as they got home from the store Joe sent Lucas into the bedroom to get dressed for the club. "I've laid an outfit for you out on the bed. You will wear everything I have given you and nothing else. Do you understand, Kitten?" he demanded.

"Yes, Master," Lucas said submissively. His respectful attitude lasted until he got to the bedroom and saw what was waiting for him. "Joe?" he shouted. "What the hell is this?"

Joe stormed into the room and slammed the door open. "Are you disobeying me already, Kitten?" he growled threateningly.

"No, but I'll be naked," Lucas stuttered. "In front of everyone. Please, Joe I can't do that."

"You can and you will and if you're not dressed by the time I'm ready I'll whip that cute ass of yours in front of everyone, maybe even fuck you there," he threatened, his voice low and seductive. "Would you like that Kitten? Would you like me to bend you over one of those tables and make you beg for me to fuck you in front of an audience?"

Lucas shook his head desperately. "No, Master. Please. I'm sorry. I'll get dressed."

Joe turned and went back to the spare room where he kept his clothes for the club, a slight grin on his face. This was going to be an interesting evening all round.

Lucas looked again at the items on the bed. One harness which wrapped around his waist, led down to a metal cock ring and then between his legs and back up to the waistband, with a pouch for a plug or dildo to be inserted and held in place. Joe had 'thoughtfully' provided a plug for him to wear too; a jewellery box containing … Lucas peeked inside nervously … a nipple clamp in the shape of the man in the moon, which he admitted was kind of cute; and a leash, which could be attached to his collar. He was already wearing the collar and cuffs. So in essence his outfit would consist of half a dozen bands of leather, which covered almost nothing. His cock and balls would be hanging out for everyone to see and so would his ass. He gulped and forced himself to put the outfit on quickly.

When Joe was ready he strolled out to the living room and was pleased to see his pet already there, kneeling submissively in the middle of the room. He pulled him to his feet by the leash and kissed him, before handing him a long leather coat.

"Wear this to the car. You will take it off as soon as we're safely inside The Dungeon, but this way we won't get arrested should the cops pull us over for anything," he told Lucas. Once they were in the car and ready to move off Joe pulled something out of his pocket. "By the way, Kitten, that plug you're wearing so obediently, has a couple of extra features." He pushed as switch and Lucas arched off the seat, moaning loudly as the plug began to vibrate inside him, teasing his prostate with every movement. He tormented Lucas with the toy until they parked outside the bar, then he turned the control off and tucked it back in his pocket.

Once inside Lucas had to remove the coat and leave it with an attendant. He could feel himself blushing from head to toe as Joe led him through the club to one of the tables nearest to the stage. He gulped, it looked like Joe might be planning on following through with his threat and Lucas hated the idea of being humiliated in front of everyone, just being paraded the way he was, was bad enough. Joe settled himself on one of the long couches by the table and signalled to Lucas to kneel. Lucas did so immediately, at least while he was kneeling he couldn't see the looks he was getting.

Joe stroked his hair reassuringly. "You're making me so proud, my Kitten," he purred. "Everyone here is jealous of us. I have the prettiest sub in the room and they all know it." Lucas blushed and ducked his head. "Don't disagree with me, pet," Dragon ordered. "I know you don't think you're pretty, but trust me when I say how sexy you look like this."

"Yes Master," Lucas whispered. He whimpered as Joe triggered the plug again, even the fact that they were in public couldn't keep him from reacting to it. "Please, Master," he begged. "Don't do this." He looked up at Joe out of tear-filled eyes, knowing he was disappointing his Dragon, but not able to pretend he wasn't humiliated. Joe turned the remote off and pulled Lucas into his lap.

"My beautiful Kitten," Joe purred. "Everyone here knows you belong to me and that anything that happens is my choice, not yours. They won't blame you or look at you differently; you can let go and show them what a perfect little slave you are. Show them how proud you are to serve me, how much you love to please me. Just let go and feel, Kitten, I promise I'll make it worth your while." He kissed him deeply and Lucas moaned, squirming on his lap to get closer. Joe slid a hand in between their bodies and stroked Lucas' cock until he was thrusting into Joe's hand.

Joe moaned and pulled back. "Back on the floor, Kitten. I'm going to get another beer before you make me come in my pants. I'll get you a coke. Kneel there and remember I love you, Kitten." Joe strode purposefully towards the bar, surreptitiously adjusting himself as he did so. He had no intention of coming in his pants like a horny teenager rather than an experienced master, but at this rate it was going to be a very close thing.

Lucas knelt where he had been left feeling a little better. He still hated the fact that he was on show for everyone but he liked the idea that somehow his behaviour and appearance reflected well on Joe and made him happy. His newfound calm was shattered when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. There were two guys standing behind him, both dressed in leather and both ugly as hell. Lucas pulled away from the one who had grabbed him.

"Get lost, guys," he said calmly. "I'm not interested."

"Looks to me like you've been abandoned, slave," one of them says. "Well, you know what they say, 'Finders Keepers', and you're definitely worth keeping around for a little fun."

"I told you to get lost," Lucas snapped back, starting to get worried. "Dragon will be back soon and you'd better be gone when he gets here."

"Oh please," the other one snarled. "I have had it up to here with Mr. Fucking Dragon. Everywhere I go I hear his name. Well he's clearly not very bright if he left a sweet little thing like you alone. I'd like to see what he thinks he can do about it if I decide to take you."

"I'm always happy to please," a cold voice stated from behind the jerks. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as Joe punched the idiot who had touched him in the face. The other guy paled and backed off a little.

"Look, man, we're sorry, we didn't mean anything by it," he said hastily.

Joe glared at him and snarled, "You're lucky I don't make you get on your knees for me and my Kitten, bitch. Now, get out of my sight and let me reclaim my pet." He pulled Lucas to his feet and dragged him towards the back of the club.

"Claims to be some big master but he's too wrapped around his slave's finger to screw him where we can see it," the thug on the floor laughed, dropping silent when Joe turned and glared at him. Lucas wriggled in his embrace so that he could speak into Joe's ear without being heard.

"Anything you want, Master," he said softly. "Whatever, wherever you want." His fears were forgotten at the idea of someone disparaging his Joe. If Joe wanted to stake his claim right here in the middle of the floor he'd lay back and let him if it shut the creep up and made Dragon look good. Joe looked down at him and smiled proudly.

"We'll be in room seven, asshole," he said with a smirk, holding out his hand for the bouncer to give him a key.

Lucas followed Joe into the room, which was similar to the private room they had used earlier but with a window running the length and height of one of the walls. He knelt submissively in the middle of the floor, his eyes downcast as he waited for Joe to give him instructions. He would not disappoint Joe, not this time; he would make him so proud of his Kitten.

"Stand up, Kitten," Joe ordered him. Above his head was a metal bar, hanging from the ceiling. Joe grabbed his hands and placed them on the bar. "Hold onto the bar and don't let go." He stood in front of his Kitten so that he had his back to the window and Lucas was hidden from view behind him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you are happy with this, baby," Joe asked him. "I want to show you off, to let everyone see how perfect my Kitten is but I'm not into humiliating people. Remember the rules, Kitten, if something upsets you, you have to tell me."

Lucas smiled at his lover and master, "It's all right, Dragon. I understand now. When that jerk insulted you I wanted to show him that you were worth ten of him. I'm glad you want to show me off to them – as long as no one else is allowed to touch I don't care if they watch. Not anymore."

Joe leaned in and kissed him possessively. "No one other than me ever touches you," he growled. "You're mine!" He stepped back and pulled the remote from his pocket again. "Now let's show everyone what a responsive little pet you are." He flicked the remote on and Lucas cried out, his hips thrusting against the air, trying to find some friction for his cock. Joe walked around him slowly, he reached around his waist and pulled him flush against his body and pinched the nipple not adorned by a clamp. He licked around Lucas' ear and Lucas cried out, as much from frustration as from pleasure. Joe laughed and stroked his cock, turning the vibrations up higher at the same time. Lucas was practically hanging from the bar now as his legs buckled under him.

"Please, Master, oh please let me come," he begged.

"Oh I will," Joe promised. "I want everyone here to see what a hot little slut you are for me, but first I'm going to take you." He unfastened the harness, leaving the front with the cock ring in place but removing the plug and allowing himself access to Lucas' ass. Opening his pants, he filled his pet with his cock in one thrust and Lucas screamed in pleasure. He began to take him hard and fast, all the while whispering how sexy he was, how obedient he was and how proud Joe was of him. Too soon Lucas felt a flood of heat as Joe filled him with his seed. He stayed inside his Kitten for a moment and then pulled out and slid the plug back in, refastening the harness.

Joe refastened his pants and pulled something from the inside pocket of his jacket. He stroked it along the inside of one of Lucas thighs. He slowly moved to stand in front of Lucas again, sliding the tip of his new toy across his body as he did so. He showed it to Lucas and watched his eyes open wide in shock and then narrow in annoyance.

"I saw this and thought of my pretty Kitten," he drawled, holding up a riding crop with a flat pink cats head at the tip. "I seem to remember promising to put you in your place after yesterday's surprise. I'm going to remove the cock ring and you're going to come just from the feel of this on your sexy little ass, Kitten."

Lucas shuddered and drew in a deep breath. "Yes, Master," he moaned. Joe smiled and released the cock ring before taking his place behind Lucas again. He swung the crop and his Kitten yelped in shock as it stung his ass. It only took a dozen strokes before he was hanging from the bar weakly and moaning in pleasure. Joe swung it again and again and Lucas suddenly shuddered and screamed, coming hard as he did so. Joe pulled him into an embrace and kissed him, then he dropped to his knees in front of his pet and licked him clean. Lucas moaned and trembled as Joe's tongue lapped at his sensitive flesh, then he felt the cold sensation of metal as Joe replaced the cock ring.

"Time to go home, Kitten," Joe told him. "They've had as much of a show as I feel like giving them. I want you at home in my bed now, with only me to hear you begging me for more."


End file.
